Feisty
by clarabranson
Summary: Clara Branson is just a normal Hogwarts student. One day she becomes the victim of a terrible prank by the Weasley twins. Unfortunately Severus Snape also witnesses the fun. SSxOC oneshot OOC Severus Snape


My friend Andrea and I were wandering around Hogwarts talking about everything and anything when Fred and George ran over to us grinning.  
"Hey guys; can you do us a favour?"  
I was slightly apprehensive; "what favour?"  
"Just hold this?"  
Fred – or George – held out a box. Andrea and I shared uneasy glances.  
"I don't think so"  
They groaned; "oh please! We're going to go prank Snape and we can't take that"  
"You really think we're that stupid?"  
"No! Go on, there's seriously nothing wrong with it!"  
"Get someone else to"  
I dragged Andrea off down the corridor and continued our conversation. On our journey I bumped into Snape.  
"Use your eyes Miss Branson! Or are they just there for decoration?"  
I went to say something when a water-bomb landed on my head, soaking me. I looked up to see the twins laughing.  
"We missed-"  
"-But that was good enough!"  
They ran off. I mumbled a long list of expletives whilst I wrung out my hair. Snape was still stood in front of me; Andrea was stood just behind him, giggling.  
"You'd better go get dry" Snape said. I nodded and pulled my grey pullover off. Andrea burst out laughing, you looked at her oddly. Snape just stared at me. Andrea pointed to her chest, I looked down to see my shirt had gone completely see through. I went bright-red.  
"Uh...Yeah..."  
I ran as fast as I could to the common room, Andrea not far behind. I got dry and changed.  
"Why me?!" I sighed, sitting on my bed. Andrea grinned.  
"Bad karma, but did you see Snape checking you out?"  
I shuddered, pretending to be grossed out when in actual fact I wasn't; I'd had a crush on him as long as I could remember.  
"Don't be disgusting!"  
"Oh come off it! Your top was SEE THROUGH! And he'd totally lost his eyes in your cleavage"  
I laughed and pushed her playfully.  
I was sat in Potions daydreaming; you'd finished taking notes. I was sat next to a Hufflepuff, Andrea was sat on the other side of the room. She grinned at me and waved discretely. I was closer to the front so I just smiled and nodded. She smirked and jerked her head towards the front of the room, hinting at something. I looked at her confoundedly, shrugging. She thumbed towards the front, I looked over, Snape was staring at me. I instantly looked down at my notes, pretending I hadn't seen. I slowly looked over at Andrea, she was laughing and nodding. I sighed and dropped my head on the desk.  
"Miss Branson please wake up! If you're tired then I suggest you get an early night!" I nodded and rested my chin in my hands. I noticed him watching me discretely. The lesson seemed to drag on and Snape never once took his eyes off me. Finally the bell went, I was about to rush out of the room when Snape called me back. I winced and looked at Andrea. She laughed and pushed me playfully.  
"Go for it, but use protection"  
"Oh get a life!" I sighed and went over to Snape's desk. He stood silently until the room was empty.

"I just thought you'd like to know, the Weasley twins have found themselves a months detention"  
I nodded sceptically, wondering what his real reason for keeping me behind was.  
"Well, that's good"  
"Also...I noticed you finished todays work quickly, is this lesson too easy for you?"  
"No sir, it's just, today's lesson wasn't exactly, hard"  
He nodded; "so you'd like something harder?"  
"Uh..."  
He smirked at me, self-satisfied with my lack of response.  
"If you so wish, I could find you something challenging to do"  
"...I think I'll be fine Professor"  
"No no, I insist, come on"  
I sighed, knowing this wouldn't end well. He led you to the store room, which was really an over sized closet, barely big enough for me to do anything in. He smirked and blocked the exit.  
"You know the invigoration Draught?"  
I nodded.  
"Good...I'd like you to locate the ingredients for me"  
I nodded again and moved with difficulty around the store room. I finally finished the task.  
"Very good..."  
He slowly stepped closer to me, making me back up until I ran out of space. He stood so close, the tip of his nose nearly touched mine.  
"...Professor?"  
"Miss Branson?"  
"Uh...Can I leave...?"  
I went to slip out beside him when he stuck his hands either side of my head, trapping me.  
"No..."  
"...Why?"  
He smirked and shrugged casually; "because"  
I had a feeling I knew where it was going. He suddenly pressed his lips to mine. After I'd taken a second to process the ludicrousness of the situation, I kissed him back with such force he backed off me slightly. He pulled away slightly and smirked; we were both breathing slightly heavily.  
"Feisty"

I giggled; "sorry sir" He kissed me deeply again, wrapping his arms round me tightly and jerking me closer to him. We made out almost violently for what felt like hours.


End file.
